


Broken Smile

by MissAllySwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dentists, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Henry Mills - Freeform, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Regina Mills - Freeform, Robin Hood (Once Upon A Time) - Freeform, Robin Hood Lives (Once Upon a Time), roland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Regina breaks a tooth and hates the dentist. Robin has to take her. One-Shot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 5





	Broken Smile

Regina’s POV

I was in the kitchen baking some pies. I had made an apple one that was cooling on the counter, but I had to make an additional pie since not everyone in my family loved apples as much as I do. Since Henry hated apple, I was making a pecan pie. 

“Mom, you really don’t have to make a whole other pie for me.” Henry insisted as he came into the kitchen, looking over as I was making the filling for the pie.

“Henry, I really don’t mind. I seriously doubt Roland and Robin will mind either.” I said. “Why don’t you taste this?” I suggested and Henry took a small taste of the filling I was making. I decided to play around with this recipe I found; but my own touch on it. 

“Is that cinnamon?” Henry asked.

“I thought you’d like that.” I said. I knew how much Henry loved cinnamon, so I thought he’d appreciate the extra hint of it in the pie. 

“What’s the special occasion, mom?” Henry asked. 

“I love you.” I said and kissed him on the forehead. 

I put the pie in the oven to bake and then took it out when it was finished. It came out looking perfect. I looked over at Henry as he walked over to look at the dessert. It seemed I wasn’t the only one who was intrigued if it was going to taste just as good looked. I decided it couldn’t hurt to have a piece now. I doubted that we would be able to eat both pies tonight anyways. And after all, we needed to taste test. I cut a piece off and then placed it on the table in between Henry and I, handing him a fork so he could have the first taste. 

“Wow mom.” Henry said after tasting it. “I think you should remember how much you love me more often if one of these pies comes out of it.” He slightly joked.

“Don’t push your luck.” I replied. I then took my fork and took a piece to taste. “You’re right.” I said. It was good. I didn’t normally enjoy cinnamon as much as Emma and Henry do, but I had to admit that this was good; the cinnamon enhanced the dessert. Then as I took another bite, I felt a sharp pain. My hand went to the right side of my jaw and I let out groan. 

“Mom?” Henry looked at me at concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I said nodding quickly as I shut my eyes. The pain lingered for a moment and then it faded away slightly. I opened them and saw Henry grab some ice from the freezer and give it to me after wrapping in a cloth. I held it to my cheek and it offered some relief. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, mom?” Henry asked. “Did you break a tooth?”

I nodded. I’ve had worse pain before, but this definitely rates high on the list. “I’ll be fine, Henry.” 

“Are you just saying that because you’re afraid to go to the dentist?” Henry asked and I looked at him, hoping my facial expression made it seem like I didn’t have any idea what he was talking about. How the hell did he find out? Who could have told him? 

“I don’t—“ I started to say, but I realized quickly that it would be pointless to lie to him. He already knew. And I had promised him a long time ago there would be no more lies between us; no matter what. “Who told you that?”

“No one had to tell me. I’ve known since I was five.” Henry told me. “You weren’t the best at hiding how uncomfortable you were when you took me. Sometimes you would subtly squeeze my hand here and there, and I noticed you got a bit jumpy, especially when you came back with me to the room.” He explained and I thought about it. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t hid my fear as well as I would have hoped. I guess I should have realized that Henry was smart enough to figure it out eventually; Robin managed to figure it out quickly. “Not that it was a big deal, but sometimes you’d make me a bit jumpy. That’s why I told you I didn’t need you to come with me anymore after I was seven.” Henry admitted and I felt some guilt over that. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Mom, really, it was no big deal.” Henry said. “I wasn’t scared of it and I honestly kind of liked going by myself.”

“If you knew, why didn’t you ever tell me?” I asked.

“I knew if you wanted me to know, then you would have told me.” Henry explained. “So I decided I’d just wait to see if you’d ever tell me or if the opportunity arises for me to tell you that I know.”

“I guess you got the opportunity.” I laughed slightly and that changed to a groaned as the throb on my tooth intensified. “It’s fine. It’ll pass in a minute.” 

“Mom, you really should—“

“I know, Henry, I know.” I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say. And I knew he was right, though the thought made me feel sick.  
Henry placed a hand on my shoulder for a moment, “You’ll be okay, you know? It’s really not that bad.” I grinned slightly at Henry’s hand attempt to reassure me. I did know that, truly. I’ve had a few fillings over the years of living in Stroybrooke, but that didn’t make it any easier. I still despised the idea having to go.

“Easier said when you aren’t the person with the broken tooth.” I responded. 

Henry shrugged, “I try.”

“I know.” I kissed the top of his head. “And I appreciate it.” 

Henry helped me put the pies away for later and then I took some painkillers for the pain, while I continued with the ice for another twenty minutes. The painkillers didn’t seem to help at all. It continued to throb and every so often as I went into the hallway, I’d look in the mirror to see if my face was swelling. It wasn’t but it hurt enough where I felt like it should. I knew I had to get this looked at and fixed, like Henry said, but I was dreading the idea of calling. Let alone actually going through with an appointment; I knew I needed to take Robin up on that offer. 

Robin came home a few hours later and I was in the kitchen, attempting to clean up. I heard him hang his jacket up and then walk in, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled slightly.

“How was your day, milady?” Robin asked me as he kissed me on the cheek and I flinched slightly as he happened to kiss me on my bad side. Robin seemed to notice. I turned around and I could see he was concerned. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve had better days.” I replied and then took a breath as he grabbed the ice pack that I left on the counter. It was still partially frozen and wrapped in a cloth. I had put it down briefly to take a break from icing it. I took it from him and placed it back against my cheek. “Henry and I were trying my pecan pie and I think I broke a tooth.”

Robin kissed me on the forehead, bringing me closer. He wrapped an arm around me and I took comfort in his embrace. I had told him about my fear a while back and he knew I needed that.

“It will be alright. I’ll go with you.” Robin told me.

“I likely wouldn’t go otherwise.” I admitted and Robin chuckled slightly. “I guess you got your wish. You get to take me.”

“When I said that, this isn’t what I had in mind.” Robin corrected. I knew that. Robin never wanted me to be in pain, or distressed. But it seemed he was going to be dealing with both. “But we’ll get through it, alright?” I nodded, though I knew it was going be difficult. “Did you make an appointment?”

I shook my head, “I felt nauseous at the thought.” I admitted. “But Henry offered to call, so he made one for me. For tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, we can drop Roland and Henry off at school and then we’ll go.” Robin said.

“Not looking forward to it.” I said, honestly. I wasn’t letting on how much I was dreading the appointment; for now.

“No one ever does, love.” Robin stated. I guess that was something we could agree on. It was true that no one really looked forward to seeing the dentist. “But everything will be fine.” He kissed me and held me close for a few moments. Though that made me feel better for the moment, I figure it is going to take more than forehead kisses to calm me down. I just hope he was prepared. 

XxX

The next morning, I was in the passenger seat of the car, applying pressure to the right side of my jaw while Robin was driving, trying to alleviate some of the pain. We were dropping Roland and Henry off the school and then I had to go get my tooth fixed. I was trying not to think about it. But that wasn’t easy. It was more difficult when the curious six year old in the back seat kept asking questions. 

“Does mama’s tooth hurt?” Roland asked.

“Yes, Roland.” Robin answered.

“Is she going to get it fixed?”

“Yes, I’m taking mama to see the dentist this morning after we drop you guys off.” Robin answered.

“Is it gonna hurt?” Roland asked. 

“No, it won’t.” Henry answered before Robin could. I exhaled a shaky breath, feeling anxious of the thought of pain. I’ve experienced that before, not here in Stroybrooke, but I have before. I knew painful dental work was not pleasant to say the least. It was true, I have had experienced things far more painful but there was just something about the painful dental work that was the most unsettling.

“Are you scared, mama?” Roland asked. 

I felt Robin squeeze my hand gently and looked back at Roland. I contemplated on whether I should just be honest or not. I did not want either of my boys to know about my fear, but I have learned from Henry that sooner or later, hiding it is not simple. If they are smart enough, they will figure it out; both of my boys are smart. And a part of me, thought, if Roland is asking then he may already know. 

“I’m a little scared, yes. But you know, that’s okay.” I admitted placing a hand on Roland’s knee. “But your dad’s going with me so I won’t be. And because of that, I know I’ll be okay.” 

Roland put his hand on top of mine and smiled slightly. “Is it like when you and daddy hold my hands at the doctors so I don’t feel scared? Is daddy gonna hold your hand?” 

Robin looked at me and squeezed my hand gently before turning to look at Roland, “I am.” 

“Now you boys need to go, you don’t want to be late.” I said, noticing we were right outside the school. Roland got out of the car first and then Henry looked at me and gave me a quick hug.

“You’ll be alright, mom.” Henry attempted to offer me some reassurance. 

“I know, Henry.” I said. I did know that truly, but that didn’t take the fear away. Though I appreciated his attempt; he was trying to help. “I love you.”

After dropping the boys off, Robin drove towards the dentist and I shut my eyes, trying not to think about it. I tried to think about anything else, but nothing else seemed to come to mind. Then, what felt like seconds later, Robin placed a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see we were parked out front of Storybrooke Dental. That was too quick. 

“Regina.” Robin spoke softly.

“I know.” 

“Remember what you told Roland.” Robin said as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze before moving closer, his shoulder brushing up against mine. He placed a hand on the left side of skull, bring me closer as he placed a kiss on my right temple. I shut my eyes, relaxing into his touch as my head rested on his shoulder. 

“I’ll be okay as long as you’re with me.” I said.

“I will not leave your side.” Robin said, making a promise.

“Let’s get this over with then.” I said, forcing myself to get out of the car. I grabbed Robin’s hand and he embraced me, keeping an arm around wrapped around me as we walked inside the office. I signed in and then we sat, waiting for me to be called back. It didn’t take very long as the staff knew well not to keep waiting very long. They knew how antsy I could get. 

“Regina,” The dental assistant named Judy called, “If you’ll follow me.”

I gripped Robin’s hand as we walked back. I attempted to stay as close as I could to him for as long as I possibly could. We walked slowly, following Judy back to an exam room. She told me to take a seat and I delayed for a few extra moments as she left the room momentarily to go get the dentist. Robin embraced me in his arms for a few moments. I held onto it for as long as I could before realizing I had to suck it up. I can do this. Sitting down is the easiest part. I didn’t let go of Robin’s hand as I went and sat down on the chair. He let go briefly as he went to grab a chair to pull up, so he could sit nearby. I didn’t expect it initially and almost panicked. He seemed to notice as he quickly took it back and then placed a kiss on the back of it. 

“I should have warned you, sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” I said. More than anything I felt ridiculous feeling like this. More so because the dentist wasn’t even in the room yet. It was just us. I was just sitting in the chair. Nothing was happening. Why the hell am I getting so worked up already?

“The smell makes me nauseous.” I said, feeling like I could be sick. I hated that sterile dentist office smell. 

“Don’t think about that.” Robin told me and I chuckled slightly.

“Kind of hard not to.” I replied.

“Well, it got you to smile.” Robin pointed out and then kisses me on my left cheek. I smiled slightly. “There’s that smile I love. Haven’t seen it in a while.” He said. I haven’t exactly been thrilled since I broke my tooth yesterday. 

“My smile’s broken right now.” I said. 

“It’s still beautiful.” Robin kisses me on the lips and I couldn’t help but smile again. “It got your mind off the current situation, didn’t it?”

“It did.” At least for a minute it had. Robin placed a hand on the headrest of the chair, inches away from my head. He moved it slightly to where his thumb gently moved across my forehead in a circular motion. I looked at him as he continued to do, focusing on his comforting touch. “I’m here for you, my queen.” 

Before I could respond, Judy came back in, followed by my dentist, Kathryn. I felt a knot in my stomach as she walked in my direction.  
“Good morning, Regina.” She greeted and I gave a firm nod, to knowledge it. I couldn’t help but wonder what was so great about it. Was anyone having a good day if they were here? I doubted it. Though not everyone felt how I did, I doubted they enjoyed their time here. “Nice to see you too, Robin. How’s Roland?” She added. 

“He’s doing well. He lost another tooth.” Robin said and I grinned at that mention. Roland always got excited when he lost another tooth. Though I was sure it was because he got money for every tooth he loses. I still enjoyed seeing how excited he got over it. Henry used to be the same way when he was little.

“That’s great!” Kathryn smiled as she then washed her hands and sat behind me on her stool. Judy joined her as well, then going to clip a napkin on me. “So what brings you here today, Regina?”

“My son and I were sampling one of my pecan pies and I think I broke a tooth.” I explained. 

“Okay, let’s have a look.” Kathryn said and then she reclined the chair and switched on the light. I gripped Robin’s hand and I felt him place his other hand over mine. He then squeezed my hand back and I shut my eyes. I didn’t want to see anything that was happening; that would just make it harder. And this made it easier to focus on Robin. “Go head and open for me.” I complied, opening my mouth, trying not to flinch as she poked and prodded me with her tools. “You’ve got a fracture to your molar there. I will just need to take an x-ray to determine the best treatment.” She explained as she withdrew her tools. I opened my eyes, panicked, knowing full well that Robin would have to step out for that. “It will just take a second, Regina.” She added, clearly seeing my panic. 

“It’ll be alright love,” Robin attempted to reassure me as they set up for the x-rays. I wanted to keep him with me for as long as possible. “I will be back in a few seconds. I’m just right outside the door.” He said, knowing he had to step out now, but I didn’t let go. “Regina,” He breathed, softly and I looked at him, feeling like I was on the edge. He kissed me on the cheek. “I will be right back.” 

I nodded, and I reluctantly let go of his hand. 

Robin stepped outside, though it was only a moment for them take the x-rays, but it felt like much longer. I held my breath, keeping still as if I were frozen while they took the pictures. When Robin came back, he quickly came back over and took my hand, placing his other hand on my shoulder. 

“Breathe, Regina,” He reminded me. I exhaled and took in a few quick breaths, now feeling like I could breathe again. “You’re alright. Everything’s alright.” I nodded, squeezing his hand a few times to calm myself. 

“Alright Regina, the good news is there isn’t any damage to the roots, so all we have to do is a regular filling.” Kathryn told me after studying the x-rays. Though I knew it was a better option, it still didn’t feel like good news. “I know usually we have you on nitrous for procedures. Are we wanting that today?” I shook my head. The only reason I ever opted for that is because for past procedures I would come alone and I would be too panicked to do it awake and aware. I hated how that stuff made me feel when they turned it off. 

“Are you sure?” Kathryn asked. 

I nodded, “I just need Robin with me.” I told her and looked at him, “Don’t leave me again.” I told him, almost pleading. I didn’t realize how much calmer I felt having him with me until he had left for that minute. 

“I’ll be here the whole time.” Robin promised. He kissed the back of my hand and I relaxed slightly. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to be just fine.”

Robin comforted me for a few more minutes while they gathered the supplies they needed to do the filling. Then, they got started. I kept my eyes closed and my grip on Robin’s hand tight the entire time. I knew he didn’t mind. He would give me a gentle squeeze every now and then during the procedure. Specifically when she started the drilling bit. It wasn’t painful, but I felt uncomfortable. As if the high pitch sound wasn’t bad enough, but the smell was particularly unpleasant. Without Robin with me, it would have been truly unbearable to do this without the gas. But having him there next to me and him doing subtle things to offer me some extra comfort, while they worked made it bearable. 

Eventually, it was over and we walked out together. “See, everything went well.”

“Only because I had you.” I told him. 

“Well I’m happy to accompany you anytime.” He offered before he leaned in, kissing me on the lips. I made a face. The lidocaine made that feel different.

“Right, sorry love.” Robin said. “You’ll just have to wait until later for another kiss.”

I frowned, “There are other places you could kiss me.”

Robin smirked, “That is true, but I’d rather make you wait. Then you’ll really appreciate it.” 

I was not pleased. “After all that, do you really want to make me wait?”

“Is that a demand, my queen?” 

“Yes.” I replied.

He kissed me on my left cheek, my forehead, and then behind my ear. “As you wish, your majesty.” He whispered. “But I hope you can return the favor later.”

“Oh, just wait a few hours and then you’ll have something to smile about.” I told him.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Robin swore and I am sure he would hold me to that; I had no problem with that. I smiled, thinking about what we would do later. “But for now, I’ll settle for seeing that smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my stories I am posting on here. I have a bunch and I am going to work on cross-posting them. I have mainly been posting on Fanfiction Net; I'm GleeJunkie007 on there. Also, there is a slight companion piece I wrote before this one, which I will post later.


End file.
